hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Color Charge!
Color Charge!(カラーチャージ！ Karā Chāji!) is the official transformation phrase for Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. In order to activate the transformation, the Cures need their Star Color Pendants and their Star Color Pens. There are also variations of this quote for different transformations, such as "Sketch Style!", "Lively Charge!", and "Messier Charge!", as well as "Celestial Charge!" and "Constellar Charge!". List of Sequences and First Appearances Serenity/Cure Astro - STPCOC01 Vega/Cure Nebula - STPCOC02 Hoshiko/Cure Comet - STPCOC04 Ella/Cure Rocket - STPCOC05 Mirai/Cure Galaxy - STPCOC07 Heidi/Cure Genesis - STPCOC14 Kumiko/Cure Eclipse - ? Chiaki/Cure Meteora - ? Emiru/Cure Estrella - ? Katie/Cure Cloud - ? Selene/Cure Crescent - ? Esther/Cure Astraia - ? Eirene/Cure Eos - ? Full Sequence List Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Gamizu Heidi/Cure Genesis Shimizu Kumiko/Cure Eclipse Hoshikuzu Chiaki/Cure Meteora Hoshigawa Emiru/Cure Estrella Hill Katie/Cure Cloud Kaguya Selene/Cure Crescent Hoshina Esther/Cure Astraia Kita Eirene/Cure Eos Sequences Serenity to Cure Astro Serenity’s pendant's top pops off, allowing Serenity to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a heart. The heart spins around and shoots across the screen as Serenity rides on it. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Serenity starts to sing. She jumps off the heart(which now looks like a spade) and starts to dance, spinning and leaping around as she goes, creating a trail of magic from her pen. She ties her hair up in a brown ponytail and forms her gloves. She presses her pain against her pendant and then creates lots of magic from her pen. She then draws her dress through making a heart/spade and then going through it. She then draws her boots through making two hearts/spades and landing on the both of them at the same time. She bounces off and creates more hearts/spades as she goes along with her Star Color Pen. She then accessorizes herself and draws a heart. She grabs the heart and sticks it on top of her ponytail, changing her hair. She then holds her pen against her pendant until the pendant changes into a brooch. She then twirls her Star Color Pen in the air and adds a final touch. This final touch was drawing one more heart and placing it on her dress. She stops signing and introduces herself. Vega to Cure Nebula Vega's pendant top pops up, allowing Vega to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a cloud in front of her, which then turns into clouds of space dust, covering Vega and her surroundings. She parts the ones obscuring her from sight and presses her pen against the center of the pendant while she begins to sing. She then draws more lines which turn into space dust that creates her cuffs as well as her boots. Vega touches the pendant again, creating a bigger cloud that forms her dress. She continues to draw, creating her accessoires before her hair changes. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. Before the pen flies into the pouch, she twirls it around one last time to make her cape appear. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Hoshiko to Cure Comet Hoshiko’s pendant's top pops off, allowing Hoshiko to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her. Hoshiko presses her pen against the pendant and starts to sing and dance. The outlines of stars form around Hoshiko's hands and becomes her gloves. While doing a back flip the outlines of stars form around her feet and become her boots. Hoshiko draws a few lines that form into an outline of a dress and Hoshiko jumps inside, creating her dress and leggings. Hoshiko jumps and her hair becomes long. The outlines of stars form around each of the few bunches of hair and become stars. Hoshiko touches her pen against her ears and earrings appear. Hoshiko jumps into the air and her bow appears. Hoshiko stops singing and dancing to say her catchphrase and then strikes a pose. Mirai to Cure Galaxy Mirai's pendant's top pops off, allowing Mirai to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, she begins to sing and dance. She starts hopping from star to star, and creates a pink wave, twirling the pink wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her shoes, gloves and have her hair grow longer and change its style. One last time, she presses her pen to her pendant to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Song Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kirameku hoshi no chikara de Akogare no watashi egaku yo Tuinkuru, Tuinkuru Purikyua Tuinkuru, Tuinkuru Purikyua Tuinkuru, Tuinkuru Purikyua Sutā☆Tuinkuru Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua ā |-|Japanese= 煌めく星の力で 憧れの私描くよ トゥインクル，トゥインクルプリキュア トゥインクル，トゥインクルプリキュア トゥインクル，トゥインクルプリキュア スター☆トゥインクル スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア ああ |-|English= With the power of the sparkling stars I will draw the me I long to be Twinkle, Twinkle Pretty Cure Twinkle, Twinkle Pretty Cure Twinkle, Twinkle Pretty Cure Star☆Twinkle Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ah Trivia * The Oc Squad is working on helping increase this page by doing a group project. Gallery Serenity/Cure Astro Vega/Cure Nebula Hoshiko/Cure Comet Ella/Cure Rocket Mirai/Cure Galaxy Heidi/Cure Genesis Kumiko/Cure Eclipse Chiaki/Cure Meteora Emiru/Cure Estrella Katie/Cure Cloud Selene/Cure Crescent Hoshina Esther/Cure Astraia Kita Eirene/Cure Eos Group Transformations Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Transformations Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Sequences Category:Fan Transformations Category:Fan Transformation Sequences Category:Help Me